


Clone Justice

by Sophalina



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophalina/pseuds/Sophalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sarah suddenly disappears the rest of clone club are left to track her down. But Sarah isn’t herself anymore…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea i've been working on for a couple of weeks. I have a few chapters already written. Delphine is still alive in this obviously, but i'm not sure if Helena is pregnant. (Also I can't really think of a good title at the moment so any ideas on that would be appreciated) I'm open to any suggestions anyone may have! Hope you enjoy chapter one.

She had been in the box for what felt like months. Only giving her basic food and water. But the box had just been opened.  
She thought she would be in the middle of nowhere but she seemed to be in a building similar to DYAD. "Get up" a man stood with a gun. 

Sarah obeyed the order, not wanting to be shot in the head.  
"Is anyone gonna tell me why I'm bloody here?" The guard poked her back with the gun.

"Get moving."  
She was Sent to an office, and it looked Important too. She hasn't seen it before, and it looked rather expensive... She wondered how her life could get to this, handcuffed to a chair whilst her family doesn't know where she is.  
"Sarah." The voice said. She recognised it instantly, she had a British accent like her. 

"Rachel. I should have guessed you were the one who brought me here." Rachel laughed.  
"We finally have you in exactly the right place. Where no one can find you." Rachel smiled.

"I'm not doin' anything for you." Rachel walked over to the window. She stayed silent, knowing Sarah was impatient wanting to know why she was here.  
"My family will find me!" Sarah shouted. Rachel sniggered.

"Oh really, so where are they?" Sarah's eyes narrowed.  
"When they find me, they're gonna kick your ass Duncan" Rachel ignored her comment again. She walked over to the mini bar and poured herself a drink. Sarah watched her every movement. Her skin started to crawl when she saw Rachel coming towards her. 

"Your family will kick my ass? I don't think so. Who will? Your daughter? Your gay brother? Siobhan Sadler?" Sarah smirked. 

"I wasn't thinking of them." Rachel thought for a moment oh who it could be.

"Oh. My apologies I forgot, your feral twin sister." Rachel knew that comment hit hard with Sarah when she saw her face tighten. 

"Don't you dare talk about Helena like that. She will end you in a heartbeat!" Rachel smiled and picked up a briefcase beside her desk. Sarah began to panic when Rachel opened it, revealing a needle. Rachel picked up the needle and put some liquid into it. "You may proceed." Two guards that were standing outside Rachel's office entered and held Sarah down  
"What are you doing?" Sarah squirmed, but the guards grip on her was becoming tighter.  
"This won't hurt a bit."  
_____________________________________  
Alison was at home, she was doing some yoga to her usual yoga DVD. A knock at the door interrupted this session though. She was quite amused by the site she saw once opening the door. Felix standing there with Helena, who was looking brainlessly up at the sky. "Hello Sestra Alison."  
"Thought we'd pop in to say hello." His British accent thick on every syllable.  
"Felix what are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk, and I need a favour." 

_____

"You didn't tell her what!"  
"It’s best she doesn't know Sarah is missing..."  
"Felix that is ridiculous."  
"Yeah I know it isn't gonna be easy to stop her from getting suspicious..." They both looked into the kitchen where Helena was happily eating her way through anything in the fridge. Felix closed the door.  
"But I do need a really big favour from you..." Alison frowned.  
"Go on" She stated.  
"We need you to look after Helena for a few days..."  
"Who is we?!" Alison shouted. "And why does she have to stay here?"  
"S and I are going to look for Sarah, she's just going to cause more trouble."  
"I don't know Felix...”  
"You won't have to do much! She is a grown woman after all, she can look after herself. Just please let her stay here for a few days and keep an eye on her." Alison thought about Felix's request. Helena was different to the rest of them, she is still learning what is acceptable in society and what isn't, and she just needed a little bit of guidance...  
"Fine, but get her out of my refrigerator before she eats everything!"  
"You are a life saver." Alison sighed, watching Felix open the door again and pull Helena away from the fridge. "What is the meaning of this...?” Helena groaned. Felix dragged her to the couch.  
"Helena, you are staying with Alison for a few days okay?" Helena sighed.  
"I understand. I am not child."  
"It will be a good time for the two of you to... Bond a bit"  
"Where is Sestra?" Felix and Alison both looked at each other for an idea on what to say.  
"Helena!" Alison blurted out loudly. "Do you uh, want a sandwich?" Helena's head turned to face Alison who was standing in the kitchen.  
"Yes" Felix raised his eyebrows at her. "Helena..."  
"Yes sandwich please Sestra Alison." Felix moved towards the front door.  
"Have a nice weekend together!" Felix shouted leaving before Alison could ask any more questions.  
Alison kept looking into the living room whilst making Helena's sandwich. She was sat quietly touching the flowers on the table beside her. 

_____________________________________

Felix got back to the loft 30 minutes later. Cosima was asleep with her laptop placed firmly on her lap. "Oi Cos! I'm back.” Felix shouted sliding the door open.

She jumped grabbing her laptop in the process.  
"You scared me!" She shouted laughing at the same time. Felix laughed too. He then frowned after remembering that Sarah was still missing. Cosima grabbed his arm.  
"Hey, we're going to find her." 

"I better be off to meet S." Felix didn't want to stay around to chat, Sarah was the priority. He picked up his bag and headed for the door. "You sure you're gonna be okay on your own for a few days?" Felix looked at her, she didn't look well at all. Every day she was becoming sicker and sicker. Fortunately the last couple of weeks she has had lots more energy and her attitude towards it all helps everyone's spirits.

"Don't worry about me dude." She stated to Felix. Delphine's coming over later to keep me company" Cosima smirked and Felix simply rolled his eyes knowing what she meant by 'keeping her company' and started to walk out the door.  
"Not in my bed okay!"

_____________________________________

Sarah slowly awoke from slumber. She was strapped to a hospital bed tightly, so she couldn't move at all. Her vision was blurred at first but when it focused she was not impressed with the person standing in front of her bed.  
"Is this really necessary Rachel?" Sarah's voice was groggy and tired from the drugs.  
"We thought you might have hurt some of our security staff. Just a precaution." Sarah then remembered that she was drugged.  
"Wait, you stuck a needle in me? What did you do?" Sarah pulled her arms up, but the restraints were tight on her wrist.  
"Just a few tests. Nothing major yet." Rachel sat down next to Sarah in a chair.  
"What tests? I didn't agree to this! I didn't agree to any of this! And what do you bloody well mean nothing major yet?" Sarah's entire bed was shaking, she was unsuccessfully trying to become loose from the restraints grip.  
"Now Sarah, there is no need to throw a tantrum." Rachel teased. "We need to get down to business, whether you like it or not"  
"Bollocks, I'm not doin' anything for you!" Rachel laughed again.  
"I find it humorous how you think you have a choice." Sarah still squirmed with the restraints. But she wasn't going to get free. "I own you now. Whether you agree to anything or not, it's going to happen" Sarah stopped squirming and looked Rachel in the eyes. Showing she wasn't afraid. "Now be a good girl and sit still whilst the doctor takes your blood" Sarah didn't protest. She simply gave into the realization, that she was gonna be stuck her for a while.  
_____________________________________

They were all sat at the dinner table. Alison, Donnie, the kids and Helena. Jemma was constantly asking questions about Helena and her time in Ukraine. Helena obviously wanting to make the kids happy talked about it with them. Alison was put off by her constant chewing with her mouth open, spitting food all over the table, this was something Alison needed to fix...  
"Helena, why don't you use the utensils?" She looked up at Alison with a mouth full of food. For a moment there eyes locked and Alison was unsure of her reaction. She looked slightly embarrassed yet angry at the same time.  
"Oh yes, of course I'm sorry." The blonde haired woman processed to pick up the knife and fork, but not holding them correctly. Alison sighed. 'At least she's using them' Alison thought to herself. She had some major life lessons for this girl to put in place...


	2. Bring On The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2. I have a really good idea for this story but I don't want to dive straight into it. Chapter 3 should be a little bit more interesting. If anyone has any ideas for this story then just let me know. Thank you for reading the story! Enjoy chapter 2! (My wifi has been acting crazy this week so sorry for not updating sooner)

Mrs S and Felix's first night looking for Sarah hadn't gone so well. They had been driving all night, searching all the places Sarah could have been to. But no one had seen her. They were both tired and worried for Sarah It was 5AM and they decided to stop for some food in a diner. "Eat up, we've got another long day ahead of us" Siobhan said to Felix. 

He simply played with his food. They stayed silent for a minute, just taking in their surroundings. How quiet it was, no clone drama. No drama at all.  
Do you think-" Felix said, but then stopped once he thought about what he was going to say. "Never mind"   
Mrs S took his hand. "No go on, say it love" 

Felix signed again. "I was gonna ask if you think Sarah has disappeared because she has gone off the rails again. Because this has happened before" The woman smiled at Felix.

"That would be the least of our worries. But I think there is something else going on. Sarah wouldn't just leave now, she has sisters that would do anything for her" 

Felix nodded "You're right. Sarah wouldn't do that again, not after everything that has happened in the last 6 months. Gosh, life used to be so much simpler" He didn't find the concept of clones scary or crazy at all when he had first thought about it. But, it just made everything more complicated. They were one big dysfunctional family.

"We'll find her love, don't worry" You could see the sun rising outside, it was so beautiful. Felix hated the countryside, but the view was alright. "Things will get better" Siobhan put her hand on Felix's. They knew they'd find Sarah. They had to.

_____________________________________

Sarah had given up on caring where she was anymore. If Rachel had her she knew that something bad was going to happen. It was like when she lived rough on the streets. She was so high on drugs at the time she didn't care. Only one thing has changed, she wasn't on the streets anymore, but she was still being prodded and poked with needles, just like the good old days. Every time she saw Rachel's face she wanted to throw up. It was ironic that they had the same face. But Rachel just always made her feel on edge whenever she was around. Her hair was messy, she was wearing plain black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Her eyes opened and she thought at first that she was hallucinating. But then she realised once again that this was reality. "Sarah, how did you sleep?" You could hear Rachel's high heels clicking on the cold floor every time she took a step closer. 

"Like you bloody care" Sarah spat back at her" her voice was full of defeat and pain. "The only other person besides yourself you care about is that Ferdinand guy your shagging" Rachel ignored Sarah's comment.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?"   
"You're not denying it though" Sarah huffed. "So what is it this time? More blood work? Or just make me feel more pain" Rachel laughed, she had Sarah right in the place she needed her. She smiled devilishly and said "Welcome to phase 1"   
"What do you mean phase 1?! You've already done loads of tests on me this should be phase bloody 20!"   
"Sarah we're going to test your mental state, to see if you are stable enough for what we need to do" Sarah sighed.   
"Why me? There must be a reason"   
Rachel took a step forward.   
"Whilst we could have chosen any clone for this experiment we have chosen you for two reasons. The first being you have a more wilder nature so that would be an interesting concept, and secondly you are always in the way."   
"Why does me being 'wilder' help your stupid experiment?"   
"No more questions, now it's our turn to get some answers" 

____________________________________  
"Good morning my darling" Cosima grinned and turned to the other side of the bed where her beautiful girlfriend was waiting for her. "Did you sleep well?" Cosima stretched.  
"Yeah, because you were here" Felix's apartment was rather messy by the bed...  
Cosima laughed. "Felix is gonna kill me. I broke his one rule" Delphine sat up looking rather confused.  
"What rule?" She asked, her accent being strong on every letter.   
"No sex in his bed." They both grinned.  
"Let's just keep it a secret then..."   
"How devious Miss Comier"   
"It's just a little lie" Delphine took Cosima's hand in her own and smirked. "Do you want to break that rule one more time?" Cosima nodded.   
"Maybe after we can get breakfast?"

_________  
"There is just something about croissants, I can understand why your country loves them so much." They were in a small cafe just down the road from Felix's loft. It was quiet but still rather full of people.  
"Not everyone in France loves croissants, but most of us seem to" Cosima sighed. How were they living there normal lives when Sarah was missing?   
"What's wrong?" Delphine asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Sarah." She took a sip of her coffee, her fingers were shaking. "It's just so weird how she has just disappeared randomly."

"Where was she the night she disappeared?" Delphine asked.  
"She came to see Felix for a bit, Helena was with her, and then she said she had to go do something. That's the last we saw of her"  
"And is Helena missing too?" Cosima shook her head.  
"No Helena stayed with us the entire night and fell asleep on the couch. She's at Alison's until we find Sarah"   
"I have a bad feeling about this..." They both looked out the window as a woman with her hoot up went past. Rain was pouring down outside.  
"Do you think it was Rachel?" Delphine thought about it for a second.  
"It's possible. But, we have to be careful we still have to work there remember." There was a silence between the pair whilst hey thought of a plan.  
"Doesn't mean we can't do a bit of digging" Well...It was more of an idea.  
_____________________________________

Everything has been going well so far. Mostly that is. It had only been Helena's first night staying with them but she seemed quite relaxed. She was rather quiet though. Not asking for anything. Alison had showed her clone the room she was staying in and at first Helena was fine. So Alison went to bed. But when Alison came downstairs in the morning she saw Helena curled up asleep on the couch. "Hey, Helena." Alison said softly kneeling down to where Helena's head was. Helena opened her eyes, at first forgetting where she was. Her pupils wide with awareness. "What are you doing down here?" Alison asked quietly, being aware of her Husband and Children that were still asleep upstairs. 

Helena groaned and stretched her arms out. "Bed not comfy." Alison frowned.   
"Oh that's strange" Alison said. Helena sat up and Alison got up and sat next to her. "Because we just recently got the mattresses replaced." Helena stayed quiet looking down at her hands.   
"Do you not feel at home here?" Alison put her hand on Helena's. It was the first time they had ever really touched each other, Alison was always so afraid of Helena.   
"I don't like change" Helena said whispering. Alison squeezed Helena's hand.  
"Everything's going to be okay" There was a moment of silence between the pair. "Do you want to maybe help me out with something today?" Alison asked Helena. The blonde haired woman grinned. 

________ 

What Alison had in mind wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. It was a sunny day and Alison had some plants that she wanted to put in the garden. So Helena helped. Or at least she tried to. Alison told her to make holes in the ground. Small holes, so Helena made small holes. But that somehow turned into one big hole. "Okay um, good try" Alison said patting her on the back. "But you have to make the holes further apart" Helena nodded. 

"You show me how?" Alison laughed quietly to herself. This woman can work a fully operated sniper rifle yet doesn't understand basic gardening. Alison took the shovel from Helena. And dug into the ground.

"See? Like that. Now what plant do you want to put in this one?" Alison asked Helena, whose eyes then lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I get to choose?" Alison smiled at Helena and nodded. "This one. It reminds me of you." Helena picked out a yellow flower. Alison laughed.

"And I will choose this red one, because it's reminds me of you." 

Once the pair had planted all of their flowers they rushed inside, the rain started to pour down and they were already soaked.

"That was unexpected." Alison said already starting to make herself a coffee.

"Yes it was" Helena responded shivering from her clothes being wet.   
"Oh you should go get changed. You will catch a cold otherwise." Alison gave her a towel to get dry. Helena just stood there for a second.

"I don't think I have much other clothes." Helena responded. Her teeth chattering as she spoke.  
"Oh" Alison said. "Well you can borrow some of mine I guess, but they aren't really your style" Helena shrugged.  
"I don't mind" 

_____________________________________

"Are you sure this is a good idea S? Getting Cal involved could be dangerous" Felix asked. Mrs S was driving fast, trying to get to Cal's cabin. He was in Iceland with Kira, but assured them it was safe and that there was a laptop they could use to talk to him.

"Relax, this is Cal we're talking about. Kira’s father"   
After their breakfast they had done a bit more searching and came up empty. The weather was still terrible, it corresponded with Felix's current mood. 

"What if he messed up?" Felix's constant questions weren't the best when you're driving 60 miles an hour down a road.

"Love I know you're scared, I am too. But you just have to have faith that she's okay? We can’t give up now, not after everything we’ve all been through.”   
Felix immediately changed the subject. Trying to keep his mind in the right place, he couldn’t think of Sarah being in danger. “So how far are we from Cal’s?” He asked. 

“Not long.” S said calmly not taking her eyes off the road even for a second, they were going to find Sarah.


	3. I Wonder If This Is Real Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy and of course any comments or ideas will be appreciated! I'm hoping to take this story far and develop it more. In the next chapter there will be a bigger bit between Alison and Helena. I'm going to try and put a bit more humor into this story too!

Chapter 3:

She can't believe they actually did that to her. It was just like in the freaky movies, when they try and put messages into people's heads. Except, Sarah wasn't sure what the message was. "The fuck Duncan?" Was all she could say after being forced to look at those grotesque images. Rotting food, injured people, and dead animals. It did exactly what Rachel wanted it to though. To scare Sarah. She was shaking. Her tough girl act was wearing off, as the days went on. 

"There is some food for you here." Sarah didn't respond, she held her legs as her head sunk into her lap. She was sweating, not even comfortable in her own skin anymore. "Are you going to eat your food or do you need someone to force feed it to you?" Rachel asked as if she was talking to a child. No, wait. Sarah is still a child. Rachel thought to herself. She had never seen her act mature about anything, always thinking of herself. 

"I understand what you're saying, you don't need to spell it out for me" Sarah stood up and grabbed the food off of the table. Glaring at Rachel as she did. 

They were both silent for a while. Rachel sat 'observing' Sarah. But Sarah knew there were cameras that were observing her too. Sarah never remembers what outside of the room she is in looks like. They give her drugs, ones that make her hallucinate. How long had she even been here? But she knew she had to try and keep her cool around Rachel. But the drugs, they made her shake and laugh at things that weren't even there. Fortunately she hadn't been given another dose for a couple of hours, so it was starting to wear off again. But Rachel was there to give her another dose. Along with two guards to hold her down whilst Rachel injected the drug into Sarah's body.

"Am I ever gonna get told the purpose of this 'experiment' of yours?" Sarah said playing around with her food. "Or are you just gonna keep drugging me up? So I don't ask any questions?" She looked up at Rachel who was quietly sat down.

She smiled at Sarah. "You're quite naive aren't you?" Rachel stood up and walked towards Sarah. Kneeling down so she was nearly eye level with her. "The experiments are proving successful, everything is going to plan. You may not think anything is happening to you. But something is Sarah."

"Well what is it then?" Sarah sighed, raising her voice slightly.

"It's possible to change the way a person behaves. Like programming their brain to do a specific task. That Sarah is what we are attempting to do to you." 

"Reprogramming my brain? What the hell are you on about Duncan? I think you've lost it"  
Rachel laughed. 

"No Sarah you're the one that's 'losing it" 

_____________________________________

"S did you really have to bring your gun?" Felix sighed as they got out of the truck. Siobhan picked up her gun in its case. 

"You never know. Someone could have been following us." Siobhan said calmly. Felix looked horrified that is foster mum would be acting so casual about killing someone.

"What so you'd just blow their bloody brains out?" Felix shook his head, running towards the house as the rain poured down on them. 

Everything inside was immaculate. If you compared it to Felix's loft. The only mess in the kitchen was a few beer cans.

Siobhan was already on the phone to Cal. Felix found this a good opportunity to go and snoop around. Last time he was here Cal thought he was an intruder. But now that he wasn't here...

"I'm just gonna go take a look around." Felix said to S. She didn't notice what he said though. She was already engaged in a conversation with Cal.

Cal really was as manly as it gets. His taste in furniture was terrible too. Felix couldn't help himself but have a look in the bedroom...   
His excitement faded when he saw everything wasn't that interesting. 

But there was one thing that caught his eye. A bookshelf with a picture frame on it. It was a picture of Sarah and Kira. Sarah must have given it to him. And there were more pictures. Cal and Sarah, Cal and Kira. It was like they were a happy little family. Now Sarah was gone. Felix finally understood why Cal was so willing to do anything for her. They were family.

__________  
"Now we just need to get connected with Cosima" Cal and S were video chatting, and Cosima wasn't picking up. After the 20th ring she finally did.   
Felix came down the stairs and sat next to his mother.

*****  
"Sorry sorry! I was uh busy" Cosima said over the webcam.  
****  
Felix smirked "Cosima your glasses are wonky." She quickly adjusted them and smirked back.

"Down to business now. Cosima you said you had an idea?" Mrs S was eager to hear about Cosima’s latest plan. So far they hadn’t thought of anything themselves…

****  
"Yes! But I need Cal to help me get in" Cosima whispered so Delphine didn't hear.

***  
What do you mean help you get in? Where Cosima?" Cal looked puzzled, he hoped she meant hacking into something.   
***  
"I need you to get into Rachel's computer and get access to all of DYADs medical files on Sarah." Cosima started to bite her lip, Delphine had been in the shower for ages, and it was the only opportunity she had to speak to all of them about the plan without her overhearing.  
***  
"Yikes, that's a tough it’s gonna take me a while." Cal wasn't even sure he could do it...  
***  
"But you can do it yeah?" Felix sat up properly, eager to see Cal’s response to Cosima's request.  
***   
"Give me a few days, I've got a few connections I could get some help from. But I will try my best."   
***  
"Thanks Cal. Hopefully this will bring us one step closer to finding Sarah." Cosima smiled, he was such a great guy. Even though Sarah has treated him badly in the past he was still so dedicated to her.   
"Cosima! Are you coming back in the shower?" Delphine shouted from the bathroom, steam coming from everywhere. 

"Yeah! Just give me a minute!" She quickly ended the video call and ran back to the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Delphine asked putting her arms around Cosima. 

Cosima giggled. "That's not important right now. What's important is you" She slowly started to close the bathroom door with a large grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hashes in the chapter (****) symbolize how they are all communicating over webcam, because I didn't want any confusion so just thought i'd make it clear. 
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	4. All the Time in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter where you get to find out a bit more information on what is happening to Sarah. Sorry for my absence over the past couple of weeks, life has been super busy, so here is an extra long chapter. This was so much fun to write by the way so I hope you all enjoy. And as always if anyone has any ideas please let me know!

Chapter 4: All the Time in the World

Cosima was so bored. She didn't realise how much of her day she spent with Delphine. They did work together after all, and did other things together... But Cosima couldn't get away from her. Usually she would love to spend all of her day with Delphine but Cosima was so tense because of Sarah, and Cal hadn't had any luck in getting into DYADs system so far. 

So she just acted like everything was normal, got up, went to work. But that didn't seem right. Working for the organisation that possibly had Sarah in captivity? 

She had been missing for 7 days now. Cosima wondered if she was okay. It wasn't the same without Sarah's witty comments or the way she would tell everyone to 'piss off'. Sarah was the glue that held them all together. 

She had spent all night trying to come up with an idea of where Sarah could be. But she could feel the regret when sleepily walked into work. What made it worse was by lunch she had fallen asleep at her work desk. 

Delphine had just walked back into the lab with coffee in her hand. She smiled at her sleeping peacefully. Delphine lightly shook Cosima and whispered in her ear. "Cosima, Cosima wake up." 

"Huh?" She was still half asleep. She put her head back on the table.

"You look exhausted. Why don't we get you home?" Delphine took her hand and pulled her out of the chair. 

"Did we find Sarah yet?" Her words came out in a yawning cluster. 

Delphine kissed Cosima on her forehead. "Not yet darling, but soon. You need your rest now. I told you not to overwork yourself." 

"I'm not." She said quietly.

"You're going home to get some rest, whether you like it or not." Delphine looked angry, angry because she didn't notice how tired her girlfriend was.

____  
Cosima woke up at home. Well, at Felix's loft anyways. He was still gone along with Mrs S searching for Sarah. Delphine was sat on the couch. The expression on her face wasn't good at all...

"What are you doing that is getting yourself so tired?" Delphine asked moving over to the bed where Cosima had slept. She perched on the end of it.

"Just some work that I'm doing. You know." Cosima looked guilty but she didn't want Delphine to go all detective on her.

"Bullshit Cosima, I know you’re lying." Delphine's tone turned agitated. 

Cosima sighed. "It's just the Sarah thing that's all." That should keep Delphine off her back. Delphine smiled.

"I'm sorry cherie, I should have noticed. But we will find her." Delphine put her hand on Cosima's leg.

"You've definitely took my mind off it. I think I will take another rest, and come see you at work later." Cosima leaned over and kissed the French on the lips softly.

"Okay I will go back to work and await your arrival. But only if you get some more rest." Delphine demanded pointing at Cosima confidently.

"Oh really." Cosima smirked and Delphine laughed quietly. 

Then she went to a serious face. "Yes I'm not carrying you back up here."   
Cosima giggled at Delphine's comment.

"Okay, maybe on our wedding day..."

_____________________________________

Sarah hadn't slept in days. But she somehow managed to sleep, just a bit. She knew she was dreaming when she saw Rachel commanding her to do things like she was a dog or a child. Sarah couldn't control it, she was obeying Rachel. 

Then the dream shifted. She was surrounded by her family. But everything was in black and white, to give her a sense of it all not actually being real. Keeping in touch with reality. 

She woke up. Same room, same everything. It was driving her insane. For once Rachel wasn't here. She was glad and could finally get some peace and quiet. Rachel had been the only person she had seen that she knew since she got here. Rachel brought her food, and talked to her, she was the only one that was nice to her.

Wait. What was she saying? Rachel was the one that brought her here! Rachel's just trying to put stuff in her head.   
“Bloody hell, stop it!” Sarah shouted in frustration, she wanted these thoughts out of her head. Was it the drugs? Was that even a dream, or was she hallucinating. They always came with weird pills and needles. All the drugs Sarah had in the past didn’t make her crazy. So these ones must be pretty strong. …  
_____________________________________

“This one’s nice” Alison said to a bored looking Helena. She had insisted in taking the blonde haired clone shopping for clothes. At the moment she was wearing some of Alison’s clothes, but she did need some of her own. 

Helena didn’t seem to care though. She was in a world of her own. She wondered why Alison had been so on edge. People thought she didn’t notice these things, but she did. “When is Felix coming back?” 

Alison stopped and turned to Helena. “His trip was extended.” She said trying to act calm. Helena didn’t buy it. 

“But he has been on trip for a while now. Is there trouble?” Helena asked narrowing her eyes at Alison and tilting her head slightly with a suspicious look on her face.

“No no! No trouble at all. He’s just took a little vacation from all the stuff that has been going on at the moment.” Alison moved on towards the shoes but Helena just stood there. “Come on! Get moving, we need to get some shoes next.” Alison pulled Helena along with her.

Helena sighed. “But I like my shoes already. I don’t need another.”

“Yes you do.”   
_____________________________________

Delphine was definitely right, Cosima had overworked herself. She was so focused on finding Sarah that she had forgotten she was ill. Cosima would do anything to find Sarah though, even if that meant not getting much sleep. She was sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Her laptop placed firmly in her lap. 

Cal was getting closer and closer to finding Sarah. So Cosima was sending as much stuff on DYAD as she could.   
It was about 4pm so after she was done looking at some of the stuff Cal had sent she was going to head into work again. Cal had only been able to get into certain files as others were protected with higher security. But the ones Cosima had been looking over for him were really strange. Some were just about meetings Rachel had over the last couple of weeks. Others were substances that DYAD had ordered. Most of them Cosima hadn’t even heard of. However she found it odd that DYAD were ordering things like hallucinogenic drugs. 

The next thing she found was some sort of file but to get into most of it you needed a password. So she decided to leave it whilst she made Delphine’s dinner. 

It seemed almost impossible to have much fun. For some reason though, this had brought them all closer together as a family. Alison and Helena were bonding and seemed to be getting on pretty well with each other. Cal was showing how much he loved Sarah, no one realised how much he was in love with her. Cosima just felt guilty. As if she should know immediately where Sarah is. They always seemed to work together better when Sarah was here. Even if Alison was sometimes harsh on Sarah, it seems to have affected her the most.   
Especially since she has the challenge of keeping all of this a secret from Helena too. They all wanted Helena to know that Sarah was missing. But Helena would go overboard and have no limit to what she would do to get Sarah back. The two of them were so close. When they found out that Helena and Sarah were twins you could immediately see a change in both the women. Sarah became more overprotective of Helena, and Helena was just happy to finally have someone that loved her. They were all technically sisters, but those two had a bond that not anyone else had.  
Her thoughts were then interrupted by a noise in the background on her laptop. It was Mrs S and Cal, wanting to Video call.

“Hey what’s up?” Cosima said hoping for some answers  
***  
“Hi love, Cal thinks he has found some more information out, but he needs you to get onto a computer on DYAD’s network.” Mrs S said. She looked tired and they were still on the road. They seemed to be at a diner at the moment as Cosima could hear lots of background noise.   
****  
“Okay, I was heading back there soon anyways.”  
****  
“Cosima you can use any computer there, as they’re all connected to the same network. I have Rachel’s password. So all you have to do is log in as her.” Cosima was surprised Cal didn’t have a more technical plan.  
****  
“Okay I won’t use the one in the lab because Delphine will be there. I will go find a different one to use so she won’t see. I’m gonna go now, call you when I’m there okay?”  
***  
“Good luck” Cal said. “We might have finally figured it out.”

 

_____________________________________

“What the hell?” Sarah said. She woke up strapped to a chair, but of course this was a common occurrence now.   
“You’ve been out for a while now. I heard your little outburst earlier, there is no need for that.” Rachel. Every single time Sarah heard that voice it gave her chills. 

“Sorry” Sarah said instantly. But she didn’t feel sorry. She just felt like she had to say it. “What drugs are you giving me?” Sarah asked. Her voice cracked as she spoke. She looked genuinely terrified. 

“Some things to keep you calm. Some that don’t. But you don’t actually realise you are on them half of the time.” Rachel was actually going insane. Sarah still had no idea what she was going to experience next, which concerned her. Sarah’s face was pale, she looked like she was going to throw up. “Come on now Sarah, don’t be like that. I thought after all the years you spent taking substances you wouldn’t even notice the difference.”

Sarah glared at her. “I don’t do that anymore.” Rachel just smiled back at her. 

“You can proceed.” 

“Proceed what?” Sarah looked around and saw an electrical machine. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You can’t give me shock therapy!” A man forced her mouth open to put something for her to bite down on.

_____________________________________

Cosima got back to DYAD as quickly as she could. She went into the lab first to give Delphine her food she made. Cosima knew however she wasn't going to get away that easily. 

"How are you feeling?" Delphine asked rubbing her hand on Cosima's back.

"Yeah much better. You were right, I was overworking myself. I need to make sure I have breaks or just get more rest." Cosima smiled at Delphine who still looked rather worried.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Delphine started to get the food out that Cosima had brought.

"Yeah definitely. I have to finish the work I missed anyways" Cosima tried to sneakily exit whilst Delphine was occupied but it didn't work...

"Aren't you going to eat? You need to eat." 

"Yeah. Of course." Cosima nodded. She sat down opposite Delphine and they started to eat. Cosima's leg was twitching because she was so nervous. She couldn't sit still. Something all of the clones had in common, there was always something keeping them occupied. So Cosima ate quickly. If Delphine found out she was going through with this plan she would kill her...

"I've actually gotta go find Scott, he's upstairs and wants me to help him with something." Cosima thought that sounded pretty convincing.

"Oh okay, he hasn't been down here in a few hours actually, so that makes sense." 

"I will come back in a bit okay?" Cosima smiled at Delphine, who was playing around with her food.

"I will be waiting." 

____

Cosima found an empty office that had a computer. She closed the door and locked it. Making sure that no one saw her go in. Fortunately, because it was the evening, most people had gone home already. She rung up Cal straight away and put her headphones in so she could hear clearly. 

"Okay Cal I'm at the computer what's the password"  
****  
"637R28"  
****  
"Okay give me a second" She had faith in Cal but she wasn't sure it would actually work. "I'm in."  
****  
"Lots of the files in there we've seen already but not the protected ones. So go into those ones now." Cal said. Trying to make his instructions simple.   
****  
"Okay got it." Cosima thought this was so weird. Just going through Rachel's files. She could get fired for this! "This is the one I looked at earlier but I couldn't get into the rest of them." Cosima clicked on one of the files and it loaded up some sort of report. "This seems to be about a test subject, and it's pretty recent, updated a few days ago."   
****  
"That's gotta be Sarah, I'm telling you." Cal had enthusiasm in his voice.  
****  
Cosima stopped for a moment. "Hey Cal. Can I ask you a question?"   
****  
"Sure."   
****  
"Does Kira know, that her Mom is missing?"   
****  
Cal stayed silent for a while. "No, she doesn't. I'm surprised she hasn't heard any of our conversations though."   
****  
"Okay. We better keep on looking." Cosima was still going through the same folder. She was about half way through when she clicked on a file that finally gave them some answers.  
"Holy shit that's Sarah!" Cosima announced. There were hundreds of pictures of her. She looked ill and filthy” Cosima saved the files onto her memory stick.   
****  
“So they have got her! Cosima you have to find out what they are doing to her.”   
****  
“There’s loads in this file. I have saved all the files so I will forward them when I get back.” Cosima was still scrolling through. “Shit Cal all those drug orders we found were for Sarah.”   
****  
“This is worse than I thought” You could hear Cal bash his hand on the table  
****  
“But why are they drugging her, that’s what I don’t understand?” Cosima got closer to the computer screen. She kept looking and the more she looked, the worse it got. “They’re trying to drive her insane. This is so messed up man.”   
****  
“Cosima how many pages are left?” Cal asked trying to keep himself calm.  
****  
“At least another hundred. Wait, what’s that? Cosima zoomed in the document. “Holy shit. I can’t believe it.”  
****  
“What! What is it?”   
****  
“They’re trying to brainwash her.” Cosima sat back in her chair. Both ends of the call were silent.   
****  
“Cosima you need to send me those files now, I might be able to find a location.”   
****  
“Sure. But I need to get home first and ring Alison and tell her what’s going on. You ring Felix and Mrs S and tell them what’s going on.” Cosima got out of her chair and rapidly turned off the computer and made sure everything was in the same place it was before.  
****  
“Okay but make it fast, this is crucial.” 

****  
“Talk soon.”  
Cosima unlocked the door and ran down the corridor. She turned a corner and bumped into Delphine. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Delphine asked crossing her arms. She looked pretty mad.

“I know I lied, but we know what’s happened to Sarah. DYAD have her.” Cosima whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were doing? I could have helped. I knew something was up when Scott came into the lab ten minutes after you left.” 

“Delphine this is really important. We need to go now!” Cosima shouted. Delphine stepped back and looked surprised, Cosima must have really found something important. “I can’t talk about it here people will hear.” 

“Okay. Let’s go.”   
_____________________________________  
“See doesn’t that look nice?” Alison said to Helena. They were both looking in the mirror, Helena was wearing some of the new clothes Alison bought for her. Helena looked rather unimpressed. 

“They don’t feel right” Helena said sitting on the bed, already pulling at the cardigan she was wearing.

“Nonsense. You’re just not used to it.”   
“But I like my old clothes.”

“Helena there were holes in half of them. And I don’t understand why you won’t let me wash that green parka.”

“I like my parka.” Helena said quietly. 

“Just try the clothes please?” Alison couldn’t stand Helena’s sense in fashion, everything was so mismatched. 

Helena sighed. “Okay. But do not wash my parka.” Alison smiled and nodded.

“Okay it’s a deal-“Alison stopped when she heard her phone ring. She stepped outside the bedroom and closed the door. 

“Cosima, what is it?” Alison asked. Cosima wasn’t making much sense. Helena had her ear pressed up against the door so she could hear. “Brain washing? Why would they do that to Sarah, oh gosh? It has got to be Rachel.” Alison sighed and moved further away from the door. All Helena heard was ‘Sarah’ and ‘Missing’

Helena sat back down on the bed so it made it look like she wasn’t eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“Okay Cosima, keep me updated.” Alison said opening the door again. 

“Is there trouble?” Helena asked. She knew something was wrong. 

Alison waved her hands around. “No, no trouble!”

“Where is Sarah?”

“She’s just dealing with some stuff at the moment.” Alison said. That was probably as honest as it was going to get.   
_____________________________________  
“So you’re telling me Sarah hasn’t gone on a bender. Thank god.” Felix sat down and relaxed.

“I don’t think you realise how serious this is love.” Mr S said scowling at Felix.

“It’s Sarah, once we find her she will be fine. I know she might be in rough shape but we will work through it.”  
****  
“It’s not as simple as that Felix. They’ve kept this pretty secret. It’s only been about a week since she’s gone missing yet it already looks like her mental state is pretty bad. And brain washing is a pretty messed up thing. We might find her and not be able to get the normal Sarah back again.” Cosima said, Delphine was sat right by her side.   
****  
“She’s probably gone through some pretty traumatising stuff if it’s Rachel who’s the leader of this project” Mrs S was so angry, but Cosima’s plan worked. They were going to get Sarah back, even if she was never the same again.

“This is disgusting.” Felix shouted. The thoughts going through his head made him unable to keep his emotions in check. 

“God, I hope she’s okay.”

_____________________________________  
The room had a sense of unfamiliarity to it. Everything did. Was she dreaming? She tried to stand up but fell over from the dizziness. “Ugh where am I?” She stated to herself quietly. There was a woman walking towards her. “Do you know where I am?” She asked the other woman. “I feel so sick.” 

“It’s okay. Just calm down.” The woman had thick British accent. “Don’t you remember who I am? My name is Rachel, does that sound familiar?” 

The other woman shook her head. “No it doesn’t.” 

Rachel bent down to where the other woman looked terrified on the floor. “Do you know your name?”

“I don’t know? I just don’t know.” She started to have a panic attack. “Oh my god who am I? Are you going to hurt me?”

Rachel smiled. “Your name is Sarah. Now why don’t we go get you cleaned up?” Rachel offered her hand to help Sarah up, she looked extremely scared and confused. What had they done to her? Were they helping her? Sarah accepted and once she was up her head felt dizzy again. “Just hold onto my arm, you still look a bit sick.” Sarah grabbed onto Rachel’s arm. “Everything is going to be fine.” Rachel smiled deviously. “I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story gets a lot more interesting and Sarah is definitely out of character. Especially with her memory being erased too!


	5. The Blonde Haired Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating recently. I've had a really busy month. That's all over now though so I can bring you more frequent updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Helena knew everything, they didn't even know that she knew. Sarah was missing. And she was angry Alison didn't tell her. But now she needed to take action, get Sarah back. She would do anything to secure her sisters safety.

Helena crept down the stairs like a burglar in a cartoon. She was dead silent. It was 3:47AM and it was dark of course. Perfect time to go save Sarah. But she needed to find out where Sarah was first. 

She grabbed Alison's phone and headed to the garden. Helena picked up a shovel and started digging up the plants, whilst also speed dialling Cosima. 

****  
"Alison what's up?" Cosima was still awake, she didn't even sound tired.   
****  
"Can you, send me the address for where they're keeping Sarah?" Helena's impersonation of Alison wasn't too bad...   
****  
"We don't know the location yet. Did I forget to tell you this earlier?"  
****  
"Yes. You must have forgotten." Some of Helena's accent kept slipping in.  
****  
"Just stay positive, we are so close to finding her. Snooping through Rachel's files payed off, big time." Cosima was so tired. She didn't even blink an eye to why 'Alison' was calling her so late   
****  
"Okay, get some sleep." Helena said in the most Alison sounding way she knew. By the time the call had finished she had dug up all the new plants. 

Helena picked up the gun that she had buried there days before, just in case and kissed it. 

"I'm coming Sestra." She said to herself.   
_____________________________________  
“Why am I here?” Sarah asked. Rachel ignored her. Sarah seemed to trust Rachel, which is exactly what she wanted. “I’m so freaked out at the moment, please tell me something?” 

Sarah was still trembling. Rachel and some nurses helped her take a shower earlier, but Sarah definitely wasn’t herself anymore, she was in some state of shock. 

She would only really speak to Rachel and even seemed a bit shy. When anyone asked her a question, she looked to Rachel for a response.

“Sarah is there something wrong?” Rachel asked as sympathetically as she could. 

Sarah was looking at a mug of tea they prepared for her. A milky tea. It seemed to spark some sort of lost memory or familiarity, but she couldn’t pinpoint where from. 

“Uh nothing. Everything is just so, confusing. I have no recollection of anything.”

“It’s okay” Rachel said for about the fiftieth time to an extra paranoid Sarah. “You have nothing to worry about, you are amongst-“Rachel stopped, she needed Sarah to trust her completely. “Family.” 

“What do you mean family?” Sarah narrowed on her eyes. Things couldn’t get any weirder.

“There is something I need to get out of the way. But remain calm.” Rachel said towards Sarah who was now looking even more anxious than before.   
“O-Okay” Sarah said quietly. Rachel brought over a small mirror and gave it to Sarah. Her eyes widened as she saw the resemblance between herself and Rachel. “Oh my god, we’re identical.” Sarah’s mouth was in awe and she kept looking at Rachel, then back to the mirror repeatedly. “Are we sisters?”

Rachel was silent for a minute. “Yes of course.” She smiled, Sarah seemed to relax.  
_____________________________________  
Cosima was a nervous wreck everything was going wrong… She hadn’t slept the night before and it made Delphine feel terrible. That was the woman she loved and all she wanted was for everything to be the way it was. “Cosima, please come and get some rest” She kept saying but Cosima didn’t listen of course.   
But Cosima was so exhausted that eventually, she just gave in…

"Oi Cosima!" She recognised that voice... It was, Sarah's. 

"Huh?" Cosima yawned, she couldn't quite understand where she was. It was a house she didn't seem to recognise. 

Sarah was leant up against the door frame. "You comin' or what?" Sarah laughed at Cosima's confusion.

"I-I thought, that you weren't okay." Cosima sat up in the double bed she had slept in and made her way towards Sarah, then she hugged her. "I know this can’t be real, but I miss you."

"What are you on about Cos? Come on everyone's waiting." Sarah dragged her along, she seemed too confused to walk on her own. 

Everything was very strange. Sarah took her to the garden, where everyone seemed to be.

"Hey sleepyhead." Alison said. "You nearly missed dinner, be quick or Helena will eat it all." They both looked over to Helena who was scoffing down anything she could get her hands on. 

Everyone was so happy, calm and peaceful. Her family. 

Then Cosima woke up. She knew it wasn't real. A buzzing noise had awoken her and it didn't seem to stop.

"Hey Alison." She said once answering the phone.  
*****  
"Cosima! Oh thank god you picked up, Helena's gone and so is my car!" Alison seemed quite worried.   
*****  
Cosima thought about the strange conversation she had with Alison this morning. "Oh shit. That wasn't you on the phone early this morning was it?"  
*****  
"What?" Alison had absolutely no clue about that phone call.  
*****  
"She must have used your phone. I think I know what she's up to. She's going to go get Sarah."  
*****  
"Oh no..."  
_____________________________________  
"What's all of this for?" Sarah asked. Rachel had strapped her to the chair like before but this time it was different, the pictures weren't the same and she trusted Rachel.

"Don’t worry Sarah." Rachel smiled and Sarah smiled back at her. She now had Sarah wrapped around her little finger. She would do anything for Rachel. 

"You see this woman?” Rachel held up a picture of Cosima. “You're going to kill her."

“What! But she looks like us? She must be our sister too.”

“Sarah, that doesn’t matter, do as I say.” Sarah tried to ignore Rachel.

"I don't feel so good." Sarah’s started breathing rapidly.

"It's because you’re enraged" Rachel whispered. “You want to kill her Sarah." 

"I-I don't know." Sarah started to squirm. Rachel grabbed Sarah's head and looked her in the eyes.

"You will obey me Sarah." Sarah nodded.

"I obey." Sarah had sweat dripping down her face.

"You are going to kill her" Rachel placed a gun in Sarah's hands. "With this gun. You will kill Cosima Niehaus"

"I will kill Cosima Niehaus"  
_____________________________________  
When Helena strolled into The DYAD Institute at 6am she was surprised at how many people were there so early in the morning. She had a beanie covering all her hair, so anyone who walked past just thought it was Cosima looking rather, psychotic. 

Helena had no idea where she was going, but she assumed that if she kept going up the stairs she would find someone important to threaten.

“Where can I talk to the boss or someone with importance?” Helena said to one of the workers, not really knowing what to say.

“Uh.” The woman she asked looked about 14. “Down the corridor there is one of the main offices. It’s pretty big so you won’t miss it.”

“Thank you” Helena then patted the smaller woman on the shoulder and quickly made her way to the office.

Yes. Helena thought. This was definitely Rachel’s office. Everything was so, neat and tidy. She sat down in the office chair and said to herself so this’s what it’s like to be Rachel. 

It wasn’t long before someone came in. “What are you doing in here?” Helena jumped across the desk and grabbed the man by his tie. 

 

“Where is my Sestra?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. A-Aren’t you that crazy clone?” He must be important if he knew about clones…

“Yes very crazy.” Helena widened her eyes. “If you don’t tell me where my Sestra, is I will gut you like fish. Or shoot you in the head”

“I seriously don’t know anything, honest!” 

“Lies.” Helena took out her knife and put it against the man’s neck. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know anything!” 

Helena grabbed the gun out of her pocket. “Time to say goodbye…”

“Helena don’t!” Helena was tackled to the floor by two people. One of them had a tight grip around her.

“It’s okay love. You can’t do this now.” 

“Mrs S, long time no see…” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mrs S shouted.

Helena was hysterically laughing. “More than anyone else seems to be doing.”

“This is a sensitive situation. Sarah is in real danger, do you understand?” Helena frowned. She nearly messed up everything.

“Yes, I understand.” 

“Good, now let’s go before we get caught.”  
When they got outside Alison was leaning up against her badly parked car. 

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again you hear me!” Alison shouted to Helena.

“I’m sorry for taking the car.” Helena looked down like a child that had just been scolded.

“I don’t care about the car! I was, worried you were in danger. What if you had gotten taken like Sarah?” Alison kept rambling on and on. 

“I’m very sorry.” Helena was still looking down at the floor. 

Alison then hugged her as tight as she could. “I just don’t want to lose you.”


	6. Punk Not So Funky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter! I'm really stuck for ideas at the moment so if anyone has any suggestions at all please let me know!

Helena knew she was in deep shit. She didn’t think Alison could be so scary. She was sat in the backseat of the car in the middle between Felix and Cosima. Alison couldn’t contain her frustration. She kept rambling on to Helena and she definitely had a bit of road rage. “Why don’t you take it easy on the wheel love?” Mrs S said from the passenger seat next to Alison. 

Alison grinded her teeth. “A gun! Buried in the garden, really?” Helena was so embarrassed that Alison’s shouting was actually making her rather upset. “I’m extremely disappointed in you Helena, we were so close to finding Sarah, and you may have just ruined it.” Alison knew that was a lie. They had gotten to Helena before she had done any major damage but she needed Helena to think about how her actions effect other people.

The rest of the journey was experienced in dead silence. Helena not making eye contact with anyone as they entered Felix’s loft.

“Take off your shoes” Alison said towards Helena. Everyone in the room was circled around her, except Cosima who went straight back to her laptop, carefully analysing files on any detail about Sarah. Helena looked at all off the angry looking faces surrounding her. She did as Alison asked and removed her shoes. Alison grabbed the shoes and searched them for any possible weapons. She had found 3 small knifes in different parts of the shoe.

“How do you fit all these in there?” Felix asked. Helena simply smirked. 

“Arms and legs spread apart now” Alison’s patience was gone, she was fed up with Helena’s antics.

Mrs S searched Helena for all the possible places she could be hiding weapons and she seemed to have found all of them as the blonde-haired woman’s behaviour had changed, she looked annoyed like a sulky teenager. Helena sat down on the couch sad because her mission failed. 

“You are going to be under full time watch at all times from now on Helena. I don’t care how much you hate it.”

Helena sighed as Alison continued on shouting. “I am not child.” She said interrupting Alison.  
“Well you sure like to act like one. If you behave like a child then you should be treated like a child.” Alison hated the idea of having Helena with her at all times but none of them could afford for Helena to go and mess this up again.

 

Everything had felt so strange for Sarah. First she meets this woman who is obviously her sister because they look exactly the same! She was nice, but now she’s acting crazy. But Rachel isn’t crazy because Sarah wants to kill Cosima Niehaus. Sarah hates Cosima Niehaus. At least that’s what Rachel said, and she trusted Rachel, didn’t she? Of course she did, Rachel was helping her.

“Sarah, just look at the target and pull the trigger slowly.” The room had nothing in it except the target Sarah was aiming at. The lighting was dim and Sarah didn’t like it, but Rachel was there so it was okay.  
Sarah had asked earlier in the day why all the rooms were so empty and simple. Rachel had said that it was because Sarah would be too overwhelmed because of the memory loss. Rachel was right. She was always right.

Sarah pulled the trigger and nearly screamed from the loud noise. The emptiness in the room made the shot echo. Sarah’s shot was pretty good. But there was no doubt that this wasn’t the first time she had shot a gun in her life.

“I-I thought I would have missed.” Sarah said, she was pretty proud of herself. Rachel smiled at her which made her feel like she had done a good job.

“Now do it again, Cosima is the target. You are angry at her, you want to kill her.” Sarah’s facial expression changed, she no longer looked scared of the gun, the gun was her ally, and Cosima was the enemy. 

Sarah pulled the trigger again but this time she didn’t flinch at the sound. The bullet had hit the target perfectly. Sarah looked at Rachel and smiled. 

 

“Well done.” Rachel said. “You’re nearly ready Sarah.”

Rachel liked this Sarah. The Sarah that did as she was told when she was told. She had full dependence on only Rachel alone. She was like a machine that needed orders. It was like, she wasn’t even human anymore.

Mrs S had headed on home whilst Alison and Helena decided to stick around. Felix just wanted to relax.

“After all that I’m glad to be back in my own bed. I hope you and Delphine didn’t do anything inappropriate in it.” Felix raised an eyebrow towards Cosima. His bed was messy and it smelt like sweat.

Cosima smirked at Delphine. “Oh bloody hell!” 

“You can’t stand in the way of love Felix.” Delphine said kissing Cosima on the cheek. 

“God, you two could have done it on the sofa at least.”

“Don’t worry about it Felix we will change the sheets-“ Cosima stopped as her computer came up with a bunch of error pop ups. “Oh shit.” 

“What’s it?” Alison asked already panicking.

“My laptop is being hacked into! Shit they know we’ve been searching for Sarah!” Cosima immediately shut down the computer. But everything was being transferred to someone who was controlling the PC. The files were being wiped, everything they got from Rachel’s documents was quickly being erased with no trace left. “We’re done, everything’s gone.”

“I think you’re in trouble.” Helena laughed, she decided that if she wasn’t allowed to help find Sarah, then there wasn’t much point in caring at all.

“Yes lots of trouble.” They all turned to the door to see Sarah standing there with a gun. 

“Holy shit.” Felix said. “Sarah!” He went to hug her but she pointed the gun at him. 

“Stay back. Or I shoot.” Felix stepped back. Sarah walked over Cosima still holding the gun up. All of them stayed dead silent.

“Sarah this isn’t you.” Cosima said shaking her head.

“I have to kill you.” Sarah said with a blank expression.

“Says who?”

“She told me to.” Sarah’s hands began to shake.

“Who did, Rachel?” 

“I have to kill you.” 

“Sarah look around, she’s lying to you.” Sarah looked. More people that looked like her.

“Why do we all look the same?” Sarah cried. “I-I’m so confused!” She dropped the gun on the floor, her hands were too unsteady. Sarah started to scream and fell to the ground. “Oh god what’s going on!”


End file.
